kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Bellmin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Punpun. Personal Appearance Bellmin resembles the yellow bell. He also has cowbells for his hands and he has a bell on his head. His markings are navy-blue. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Bellmin As a Bugmin, even though his mouth is invisible, his tounge always sticks out. Personality He might look negative but however, he is actually pleasant and loyal. He is also kind and friendly too. Relationships * Masato and Shuu (owners) * Stopmin (victim for Masato and Bellmin's trap) * Turbomin, Mutemin, Kagimin, Zuzumin, Chakkamin, Banemin, Railmin, Meganemin, Keshigomin, Bigmin and Jetmin (teammates in episode 45) Abilities Bellmin's Kamiwaza ability is to ring the sound when danger happens. As a Bugmin, he can use the sound to cause trouble. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Bellmin made his debut in episode 28 when he was summoned by Masato. Masato told Bellmin to program up a disaster that was going to happen but didn't happen. However later, Bellmin realized that it was a trap that was done to lure Stopmin who was then rebugged by Mighty. So Bellmin tried to confront Bug-Stopmin but he failed. Masato recaptured and debugged Bug-Stopmin. Bellmin then became upset so Mapmin comforted him. Bellmin makes his cameo appearance in episode 37. In episode 38, Bellmin lured the Bug Bites in order to steal the Kamiwaza Shaker. He then finally understood that Masato wanted to save his sister Mako from a coma. Bellmin made a cameo appearance in episode 45 when he has to confront Bug-Katasumin with help from Turbomin, Mutemin, Kagimin, Bigmin, Jaguchimin, Hasamin, Coromin, Banemin, Railmin, Zuzumin, Meganemin, Keshigomin, Chakkamin and Jetmin. Bellmin also made a cameo appearance in episode 46 when he helped the other Promins confront Don Bugdez's monsterous form. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Bellmin made his debut in chapter 12 when Masato used him to wake Yuto up. Later along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far, Bellmin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * Bellmin and Mutemin were Promins who got captured and debugged as Bugmins by Mighty or Masato prior to the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. * In the original Kamiwaza Wanda season, Bellmin is the only Punpun-attribute Promin who is under Masato's ownership. Resemblances * Bellmin resembles a bell. Notes * In the Korean dub, Bellmin was named Seupikeobon. (스피커본) * Bellmin's name comes from the word 'bell'. * Bellmin's Bugmin ego, Bug-Bellmin, did not appear in the original Kamiwaza Wanda season but only appeared in an eyecatch. Gallery Bellmin and Slowmin cameo.PNG Bellmin, Slowmin, Sumerumin and Boatmin cameo.PNG Bellmin eye catch.PNG Bellmin ringing(1).PNG Bellmin ringing(2).PNG Bellmin ringing(3).PNG Bellmin in trouble.PNG Bellmin being held.PNG Bellmin touched.PNG Bellmin gets angry.PNG Bellmin with mad move.PNG Bellmin defends Bug-Stop.PNG Bellmin It's a lie, It's a lie.PNG Links * Bellmin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Punpun Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series